User talk:Whisperer
Test Main Page General Testing If you have any questions regarding anything please put them in here i would answer them in no time:) Whisperer 21:05, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Whisperer, možeš li da staviš SKA članak kao good article? Dosta smo se trudili oko njega i mislim da je sjajan. stefanmg 17:20, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Yes. Whisperer, I accept your offer. J Andres 17:50, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Admin How do I become an admin? Aido2002 20:39, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :If u can make me an admin, please do. Aido2002 00:40, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::Whisperer, see talk page of Aido2002 for my answer. J Andres 11:06, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Admins, logos, and vandals Hi Whisperer. I've been busy today. I've blocked the vandal you told me about, uploaded a new logo and made you, J Andres, and Stefanmg admins. Good luck with your new role on the wiki. Let me know if you need any help. Angela talk 12:55, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Expansion and Stub Templates The two templates, as they were written when I merged them, were saying pretty much the same thing. Unless someone comes up with a new way to word each of them so that they are different, I think we should keep them as one. Aido2002 00:49, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Football Association of Ghostovia Jedan od najbolje odrađenih RP članaka. Svestan sam da ima i boljih, ali dobro je odrađen. Stefanmg 22:02, 11 November 2006 (UTC) The Nav Box I couldn't figure out how to get the nav box in the center. What did you do to get it there? Aido2002 22:38, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :About the admin things: In that case, I'm sorry I bothered you about it. Aido2002 22:40, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, then I'll work on that community page, I'll model it after Wikipedia's Village Pump. Aido2002 22:47, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Village Pump I set up the Village Pump. Now, as I said on the pump, we need to start fixing for namespaces. Aido2002 23:02, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :The only thing is that I didn't think that everyone would wnat to type that out, that this would be accepted more. Also, if you can, could you please delete the page WTF? It is redundant, we also have World Task Force. ::Agreed. But I just found antoehr page to delete: Global Alliance and Meaty Organization. That one is for sure. Aido2002 23:38, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :::I found yet another page for deletion:Creedy Alliance. Aido2002 00:19, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I didn't know we had already created a delete tag. I would have done that instead. What is it? Aido2002 00:52, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Ghostovia U redu. Stefanmg 20:01, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Copyrighted Material We should do what they do in Wikipedia, delete it immediately. There is so much copyrighted material here that must be deleted, that if we were to put all of them on that page, it would bottleneck the process. Aido2002 23:37, 14 November 2006 (UTC) In The News My Alliance needs to know who to contact or how to edit the In The News so that we can announce such things as a change to our Declaration of Neutrality document (DoN) (... which is a sweeping N.A.P.). Key Stroke 04:42, 20 November 2006 (UTC) : No repsonse. How does one get news items added to: CyberNations:News when I go to edit it all I see is: Key Stroke 11:51, 22 November 2006 (UTC) main page stuff Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I don't think your design is bad, just the code is. Please dont take offense or anything. I've whipped up a much cleaner (unfinished) version of your main page here. It's based on this template, which is a fairly simple, clean template based on what you did. Its basically exactly what you have, just cleaner and easier to manage. The only thing which I didn't create myself is the nav section, and that is simply because I didn't have time to do it. Let me know what you think. -- Alphacow 19:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Cybernations:Protection I'd like to hear your thoughts on this proposed policy, thanks. Mason11987 19:02, 2 December 2006 (UTC) New Pacific Order Page Hello, I'm Donut THX 1138, an admin of several other Wikis in the Wikia Network and a member of the NPO. Lately, I've been tasked with cleaning up and improving the NPO pages here, and I would like to ask that you please IP protect the main NPO page. As I've been getting plenty of vandals lately, mostly GOONS members because of the recent political tensions between the two factions. I would also like to inform you of one GOONS vandal, User:Hardcore101. He has been doing a decent amount of damage to my pages, and I'm getting rather annoyed by reverting his edits. So I'd like to request rollback rights, or his removal. Thank you for time. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 21:01, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Contact Frost Whisperer, I was trying to get a hold of you. If you get a chance, would either stop by irc.coldfront.net and find me or email me at frostbyghte AT coldfront DOT net Not sure how else to get your attention :) Thank you. Request for Adminship Just want to let you know that I have applied for adminship here. Any feedback would be appreciated. General Mazur 01:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Nomination I have nominated Großgermania for Featured Article Status here. Please take a look at it. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation)